


Prologue: The Offer

by MapQuest1287



Series: The Adventure of The Rookie 9 (Plus Sai) through The Multiverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: When an Omnipotent Being offered you power and wealth in exchange for doing a small job, would you take it?
Series: The Adventure of The Rookie 9 (Plus Sai) through The Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753384
Kudos: 1





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akatsuki Powered Rookie Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622486) by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2268971/Sage-of-FanFiction. 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto and the one shot I’m inspired by to write these stories.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

“Ugh,… what the hell happened?”

This is the question of one Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure, and the one ninja in the entire Elemental Nation to be crowded Number One Unpredictable Ninja.

Currently he was very confused because from where he was lying, there seem to be only the color white as far as he could see.

Also, he seem to be naked. And several people were drapes around him, who also seem to be naked.

Just as soon as this fact came to him, several other voice also groan out from around him, sounding like they got a case of serious hangover.

_OK, I’m officially freaking out right now!_ _ Kawarimi no Jutsu. _

__

From his new vantage point, Naruto was given a sight that only deepen his confusion.

The rest of the Rookie 9 which consist of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, plus Sai, were in a tangle limbs as they try to get away from the center where a log ( _Where did that log come from?)_ that was left behind after his Kawarimi.

The various response also tell him that his friend didn’t have a clue as to what had happened either.

“Hn…,” _that was a “What the…” from our Sasuke._

“Eep…,” _that squeak of his wife is always adorable._

“Arf, Arf, Grrr…” _Wonder what Akamaru is saying?_

“...bbzzz…bbzzz” _Ah, that’s where Shino is. Man I need to invent a seal to tell where that guy is._

“WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENDED NARUTO!”. _Geez Sakura, no need to yell._

“Ouch, my ear. Quiet down Sakura.” _That’s Kiba._

“Yeah Forehead, listen to Dog-breath please, your voice is giving me a mirage.” _There’s Ino. I’ll have to ask her to examine our mind later._

“I’m hungry.”/”Hmm, troublesome.” _Yup, that’s definitely Chouji and Shikamaru._

“Naruto, we appeared to be naked. And there seem to be nothing around us.”

Sai statement cut through all the chatter and left in its place a profound and awkward silence as everyone blink to reexamine themselves.

Just as Sai had said, the group stated of clothing were also like Naruto, which was to say that they are also naked as the day they were born. Except for Akamaru because he has walked around naked all the time.

Also, there really was nothing around them, just an endless white stretch as far as their eyes could see.

The silence last for a long while, as everyone try to recall how they got here in the first place. Then…

“Where did that log come from?”

It was who Naruto had broken the silence over the group, and draw everyone attention to the piece of wood that had sat innocently at the center of the loose circle of ninja around it.

Then the log explode into smoke, causing everyone to reflexively back away a little.

The smoke then clear to revealed a person dressing in an all concealing black robe standing where the log has been.

“ ** **Hello.**** ” The man said after a moment of awkward silence, in which he seem to just look around and survey the group. His voice reverberated with a touch of something that make everyone present hair stand on end.

“Who are you?” Naruto spoke, his voice polite with an edge to it that everyone in the room can feel.

“ ** **Oh, where are my manner. Let me introduce myself.”**** The entity spoke in a jovial tone, as if he wasn’t standing in the presence of someone who was considered the most dangerous and powerful man alive in the entire Elemental Nation. “ ** **My name is Chizu, and I have a mission I would like to request all of you for.”****


	2. The Offer

There was another stretch of silence, before Naruto broke it again.

“You mean to tell me that you kidnap all of us just to offer us a mission? Why not just go through our Village channel?”

“ ** **Oh! Did I say ‘**** ** _ **a mission’**_** ** **? I meant more of a contract for you guys to work for me whenever I have a need for your expertise.**** ” The entity sound sheepish as he answer.

“You do know that we don’t have time to spare for that right? For Kami sake I’m the Hokage of my village, I can’t just…” Here Naruto directed a pointed glare at Chizu, “…drop everything whenever you need me.”

“ ** **You think I don’t know that?**** ” Here the entity seem to smile despite the fact that the group can’t see his face. “ ** **It’s already covered in your contract. You only need to read and sign your name at the bottom if you decided to accept the contract.**** ”

Then from the entity robe came out a hand holding a scroll. He then throw the contract at Naruto who catch it in one deft motion.

“ ** **Oh, and here’s your clothing back.**** ”

And with a snap of his finger, the gang normal everyday clothing was back on their respective body.

“ ** **I’ll leave you guys to it then. If you agree to the contract, just sign your name at the end, then call me.**** ** **If you decided to decline the offer, also call me, and then I’ll take you home.**** ****”

And just like that, the entity vanished like he was never there to begin with.

“So… that just happen. How… troublesome.”

The sound of Shikamaru tired voice snap the group out of their stupor, then they all turn to stare at the scroll in Naruto’s hand.

Naruto look to the scroll for a moment before turning back to address his inner circle.

“Should we go for it?” Naruto asked even though he already knew what the answer would be, judging by the look on everyone face.

There was another bout of silence, where everyone minus Hinata look at each other to communicate their intent, before Sasuke delivered the group answer.

“Let’s see what this entity has to said, I suspected that he wouldn’t let us go if we didn’t open that scroll first.”

“That’s what I thought too.” Was Naruto’s reply before he unrolled the scroll and gestured for everyone to come take a look with him.

The Deal

First off, I, Chizu, would like to apologize for doing this to you, because I’m doing this for my own amusement.

Second, while I’m a being with a lot of power over a lot of universes, which if my guess is correct you guys would call me a Kami for having that kind of power, I can’t really enter these place below me due to a lot of restriction and exert my influence, so I need you guy to be my proxy.

And yes you read that right, ‘universes’, I pluck you guys from your home universe because I really like you guys, and because I think your presence could help with a lot of the place I intend to send you to.

If you are worried about time being loss with your family or your village being endangered while you’re away, you need not to worry because I presently have control over the space time continuum of your universe, and I could send you back to the time you were taken away, so you won’t have to worry about thing like you were gone for a thousand year and all of your loved one is dead when you’re back.

Now for my offer.

  1. I offer for you guys, and girls, power from each member of the Akatsuki. Even after you guy go back to your universe you can still call on them, and I would make it so that they can be hidden and integrate with your body so seamlessly that you wouldn’t have to face any difficulty using them. That is not to say that you won’t be able to use your own personal abilities, and also their chakra reserve at their prime, Jutsu arsenal and knowledge would be added to your own. Now for the specific:


  * Naruto Uzumaki: You would get the Doujutsu and the knowledge on how to use those eyes of Madara Uchiha, which had been in Nagato, Obito, and a Zetsu clone possession for various amount of time. And also his Gunbai and Kama. And a little surprise.
  * Sasuke Uchiha: You would get from your brother Itachi Uchiha, the Sword of Totsuka, the Yata Mirror, and also a little surprise.
  * Sakura Haruno: The physical body of the two Zetsu would be reflected upon you, but don’t be alarm, as that would just mean that you have a white half and a black half, and also the Venus fly trap thing, but your face, hair and body would still be dear old Sakura, and the black half can be operated by that Inner Sakura of your.
  * Sai: You would get the Doujutsu of Uchiha Obito and also a little surprise.
  * Hinata Hyuuga: You would get the knowledge and Jutsu arsenal of Konan.
  * Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru: For Kiba, you would get the physique like that of one Kisame Hoshigaki. As for Akamaru, he would become like Samehada, he can take on a form like that sword for you, Kiba, to wield, but he also would be able to walk around like a normal dog, albeit looking like Samehada.
  * Shino Aburame: You would get the human-puppet collection and the know how on how to make Sasori special Human Puppet as well as regular Puppet, and how to operate them. Also, you would also have a Puppet Body that you can change into. It would be store in several Seals on your body, just in case. You can find them pretty easily. And don’t worry, it wouldn’t be permanent, this also give you the benefit of healing your body if you got into a tough situation.
  * Shikamaru Nara: You would get Hidan’s brand of immortality, his Curse Technique.
  * Chouji Akimichi: You would get Kakuzu’s Earth Grudge Fear, and four free heart. And also a little surprise.
  * Ino Yamanaka: You would get the Kekkei Genkai Bakuton from Deidara, and the Iwagakure Kinjutsu that came with him.


  1. I offer you guys 10 ton of gold nugget, 1 ton of diamond, a Pocket Dimension for each of you that only you or someone with your permission can access to store anything that catch your fancy during your journey into any universe that I throw you in, like piece of technology, artifact of power, jewelry, pet,…, anything you want unless I said you couldn’t, and it’s also customizable, you’ll just have to used your imagination.
  2. If anyone of you die on your journey, you would be brought back here and revived, none the worse for wear.



Now as to what I want.

It’s quite simple.

I just need you to be yourself, and also establish a version of your Hidden Village system in wherever I send you to. Sometime I’ll request some of you specifically or all of you to do something in addition to just putting down root here and there, but in general that’s about it.

What this contract will mean for you guys is that you will become my champion, and I can call on you whenever I like. In exchange you get more power for yourself, your immediate family, for Konoha and for your world as a result.

Also a word, in the future there would be something majorly bad going down onto your world so this is my way of giving you guys more defense.

Take as long as you want to decided and when you have come to a decision, write your name in your blood down here to summon me. Except for Akamaru, I only need a paw print.

Sign

****Chizu** **

****

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

****

There was another bout of silence, before…

“Hmm.” Was the collective response of the group, sounding both intrigue and skeptical at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/11/2020 edit: I edit this chapter a bit.


End file.
